


and we will come back home

by SpaceStoutland



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Also chock full of my personal headcanons, Brief Alcohol Mention, Everyone else is implied to be here too, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, My First Fanfic, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceStoutland/pseuds/SpaceStoutland
Summary: It’s been 20 in-universe years since the Smash tournaments first began and everyone decides to plan something for the one who made it all possible. Meanwhile, said person is still shaken up from recent events. Takes place on January 21, 2019 - about a few months since the events of World of Light.
Relationships: Crazy Hand & Master Hand, Smashers & Master Hand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	and we will come back home

The ordeal had been over for at least a month but Master Hand still felt horrible. He, in a humanoid form, stood motionless in his office, lost in thought. To think that he could get captured so easily _again_. To think that he was used to cause pain and grief to the ones he wanted to protect _again_.

 _‘How could I let this happen?’_ a question he could only keep repeating in his dissonant thoughts. He invited everyone here thinking that their only worries would be whether they would win a casual fight between one another and the sudden threat of Galeem made that all but a wistful thought.

It was bad enough that he so recklessly let the Smashers get maimed before the tournament even began. With what happened with Ridley and Dracula’s castle to name a few, it would only make sense for some of them to still blame him for those incidents. And this new incident felt no different.

He was drowning in the paranoia of ‘what ifs- What if something like this happens again? What if he’s not careful enough and fails again? Fails to do his job as everyone’s protector? As their host, their _god? What if he lets everyone down? Again and again_? All of it was just _too much_. All these negative thoughts bombarded him and kept him from doing anything.

……Until the sound of the door slamming open snapped him back into reality.

“You’ve been here this entire time!?” It was Crazy Hand, also in humanoid form. “I. Have been looking. Everywhere for you!” he dramatically proclaimed. All Master Hand could do was stare blankly back at him. “Don’t you give me that look!” he continued but only then noticed just how _off_ his brother looked “.....Are you...okay?”

“Y-yeah! Of course I am!” he bluffed, not wanting to worry him.

CH looked at him with worry and disappointment, “You’re usually a better liar than this, y’know. If this is about what happened with those light and dark bastards and about...what they did with us, then we can always talk about...it....” He paused.

“…….But that doesn’t matter right now though! _I came here for youuuu!!!!_ ” Without any further explanation, He lifted his brother off the floor and over his shoulder and bolted out of the room.

When he finally stopped running, he set him down in front of a building they’ve used for various assemblies. Crazy hand moved to the side and eagerly gestured for him to open the door. Master Hand, not understanding why, slowly and cautiously turned the door’s handle and……

“SURPRIIIIIISE!!”, around 70 Smashers, Assist Trophies, and the like all somehow shouted at once.

“Wha…?” Have they all been waiting here for him? Why? He didn’t have much time to think about it before he was tackle-hugged by about twelve of the Smashers and… wait a minute.  
He was being embraced by the very same people who have been here with him since the beginning. And _that’s_ what they were here to celebrate!

 _‘You finally figured it out, huh? Well it took you long enough! To think I had to drag you out of that room for you to be here!’_ Crazy Hand thought privately to him.

“Master Hand, sir! What took you so long? Don’t you know what today is?”

“Today’s the anniversary of the first tournament! I know it wasn’t really much of one back then, but it’s still something pretty exciting to celebrate!”

“We know we weren’t all exactly on friendly terms back then, but just look at what it sparked!”

“As weird as it sounds, even if it was for selfish reasons way back when, if it weren’t for you bringing us together like you did, we would’ve never been able to become such good friends with each other!”

“I believe it’s the 20th anniversary for the tournament for you guys now? It’s amazing how time can fly so fast like that!”

Has it really been this long? Has it all really come _this_ far?

Samus joined in on the jovial discussion, “And to think that back then, you were nothing but an enemy to us. Now look at you - even if you get on our nerves sometimes, it would be pretty weird not to know you as the _dweeb_ you are now!”

And then Ness, “You’ve given us all a chance to shine in ways we couldn’t really do at home! And just because some of us get homesick sometimes doesn’t mean we don’t see this place as another home!”

Then Captain Falcon, “Personally, at first I couldn’t believe you’d just let us stay here with whatever we needed back when you came around! It was also quite flattering when you and Crazy Hand decided to don those human-esque forms of yours just to make us more comfortable around ya!”

Then Young Link, the Link who was present way back when, signed, _‘You’ve given us a place to stay for when our homes didn’t feel the safest. We’re all incredibly grateful for what you’ve done!’_

Fox also chimed in, “And I hope you know that we don’t blame you for any of the er, past mishaps over the years. Even the bravest and most cunning leaders can slip up after all.”

All that was said was the truth. Over the course of twenty years, he had done so much, changed so much - for them! He couldn’t stop smiling at the realization.

After the commotion died down, Zelda piped up, “We know it’s not your birthday, buuuuut we made a cake for you as if it was! Er, well, Peach made it- she made several, actually!”

Several was an understatement. There was what looked like maybe a baker’s dozen of cakes of varying flavors scattered throughout the room - and a bashful looking Peach among them. “Looks like I went overboard again, huh?” she uttered sheepishly. He chuckled at the little inside joke they shared. “Will you be okay with eating it? I know that kinda thing can be a bit alien to you sometimes but-”

“-And miss out on _your _cake!?” he interrupted. His face was so much brighter now. “I’d be happy to try some. Thank you, Peach. Thank you all so much!”__

“Of Course! We noticed you’ve been kinda down in the dumps thanks to what happened back there, so we all took it upon ourselves to cheer you up in the best way possible!”, Daisy declared. Well, she was right. “And hey, even if it’s not your birthday, let’s celebrate like it is! Party like it’s your birthday!”

Her statement sent him into a fit of giggles. Such a wild idea, and yet- ”Heh. Why not? I like that idea!”, he said, his voice escaping the laughing fit. “Maybe we can celebrate Melee’s anniversary in November as Crazy’s birthday too?” His eyes met with his brother’s and the two exchanged smirks. He was so glad that he dragged him here for this.

“Hell yeah! And next year, for the 21st anniversary, maybe we’ll get you to try alcohol as if you really were turning 21!”

“Daisy, let’s not get too carried away now.” Rosalina hushed her, “Let’s focus on the current festivities- we can’t just rush a good time after all! Besides,” she whispered, “that stuff probably wouldn’t affect either of them anyway.”

_‘These guys’_ Master Hand could only roll his eyes at everyone’s shenanigans.

And with all the cheerfulness that enlivened the room, he nearly forgot just why he moped in the first place. With his renewed determination, he now realized just how silly he’s been thinking- all these fears of failure in the future won’t come to pass! Not when they’ve all come this far! He’s not going to let anything else horrible happen! Not when so many people care about him like this! Everyone’s got each other's backs, after all!

With everything they’ve done today, he finally feels like he’s back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was self-indulgent alright. I just care a lot about this 'Almighty God Hand of Creation' nerd and World of Light probably left him with some self-doubt, so the story's about reminding him that the others care for him just as much as he cares for them. With everything he's done for them, it's only fair to repay the favor, right?   
> I've been working on this for waaay too long- since August of last year. I'm still a bit inexperienced with writing fics so it might be a bit rushed in some places.  
> The title comes from the song 'From Now On' from the Greatest Showman soundtrack which I named it for because it encapsulates the feelings this story has incredibly well.  
> The appearance of the Hands' human forms are left purposely ambiguous.


End file.
